


Departamento policial de Ciudad Dominó

by Agneta Steam YGO (agnetasteam)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/Agneta%20Steam%20YGO
Summary: Detectives. Desde niños ese había sido el sueño de ambos. Y lo habían logrado, hasta que Anzu decidió partir a Nueva York. Ahora Atem deberá encargarse de los crímenes en Ciudad Dominó junto a sus dos nuevos compañeros de brigada, que son demasiado particulares.





	Departamento policial de Ciudad Dominó

Ishizu respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. No era fácil discutir con Ryouta Bakura (1). Él era su superior y, por mucho aprecio que le tuviera a Atem, había un límite que no pretendía cruzar

Ya había tratado de defenderlo de su fracaso en el último caso mediante el hecho de que era el primero cuya resolución no había sido exitosa; con el hecho de que resultaría difícil acoplarse a un nuevo compañero, y que esto podría perjudicar la resolución de los casos.

Pero a Bakura no le parecían motivos suficientes como para seguir permitiendo que Atem fuera el único detective del Departamento. Por más pequeña y tranquila que fuera Ciudad Dominó, siempre se podía llegar al punto en que el personal no diera abasto, como interpretaba el Ministro que era el caso.

Ishizu se dispuso a jugar su última carta, aunque sin guardar demasiadas expectativas. Bakura había solicitado la reunión decidido a contratar nuevos detectives para la Brigada.

— Te pido que trates de comprender que la partida de Anzu ha generado una situación complicada para Atem. Esto pudo afectar su desempeño en el último caso, pero yo te aseguro que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad dentro de pocos días.

Ishizu puso su mayor esfuerzo en sonar convincente, por lo que el silencio que procedió a su apología le generó una mínima esperanza.

Pero la misma se esfumó cuando Ryouta le respondió.

— ¿De veras cruzarás al bando de los jefes que admiten excusas personales ante cada fallo? — le preguntó incrédulo.

— Atem jamás ha puesto ningún tipo de excusas. Pero yo no soy ciega. Sé que trabajo con seres humanos y puedo comprender que tienen problemas, que tienen preocupaciones. ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Que le diga que he contratado a otro detective porque ha fallado en un solo cas...

— Espero que hagas tu trabajo— la interrumpió Bakura, un poco cansado de que mezclara las cosas—. Que si consideras que lo mejor para el buen funcionamiento de la Brigada es aumentar el personal lo hagas a tiempo,porque para eso te contraté. Y espero que Atem se avoque a resolver los casos, y que sepa que ante cualquier error tendrá en quién apoyarse.

Ishizu asintió derrotada, acomodando con su mano mechones de cabello inexistentes, con la vista fija en el escritorio que mediaba entre ambos.

— El detective que he contratado es uno de los más calificados que hay en Japón, con varios años de experiencia en Tokio. Tiene una gran proyección, por eso creo que harán un gran equipo con Atem.

Bakura le extendió un sobre para que inspeccionara la información. Ishizu vio que se trataba de un conjunto de hojas. Las primeras consistían en un currículum vitae, y tenía que admitir que era bastante impresionante. Pero al pasar tres hojas , vio que le seguían otros currículums. Levantó la vista, con la interrogación en su mirada al observar a Bakura.

— Esos otros son los aspirantes a ocupar el tercer cargo de detective en la Brigada. Voy a dejar la elección en tus manos.

— ¿Un tercer detective? — preguntó de nuevo la Directora del Departamento,sorprendida por la noticia.

— Sí, pienso que dividir las responsabilidades entre tres personas puede mejorar la labor que venían haciendo dos detectives. Puedes decir que la decisión la tomaste tú, que tú has seleccionado a ambos miembros...— Bakura agregó esto último porque la misma Ishizu le había comentado que Atem quería permanecer sólo—. Es tu elección. Lo único que pido son resultados, sin importar los medios.

Bakura se puso de pie, dando por concluida aquella reunión. Ishizu se apresuró a despedirlo, tratando de ocultar la amargura que estaba sintiendo.

Regresó a su escritorio y observó los currículums que tenía desparramados sobre este.

Tomó en sus manos la primer hoja del montón y releyó los datos del tal Seto Kaiba.

Suspiró. Elegir un detective que mantuviera el balance entre el ego de dos investigadores brillantes iba a ser una tarea harto complicada.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Los casos policiales los voy a tomar de series como Vecino Asesino y similares de Investigation Discovery. No tengo el don de escribir relatos policiales, lo que me importa es como se van a relacionar los personajes.
> 
> (1) Padre de Ryou Bakura.


End file.
